Mgalekgolo
|-|Hunter= |-|Goliath= |-|Hunter Captain= |-|Swarmlord= Summary Mgalekgolo, more commonly known as Hunters, are a unique gestalt of smaller creatures known as Lekgolo, which are orange, worm-like creatures. Lekgolo were known to group together as Mgalekgolo for protection during combat, due to the form's increased strength at the cost of maneuverability. When grouping together, the intelligence of the Mgalekgolo colony is increased with every additional Lekgolo. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Physically, 9-A with Assault Cannon | High 8-C | High 8-C | High 8-C Name: Mgalekgolo, Hunters, Ophis congregatio Origin: Halo Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Alien Race Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technology Manipulation (Lekgolo are able to integrate themselves into technology to take control of it), Duplication (When a single Mgalekgolo colony becomes too big, the colony will divide in half to create two independent Mgalekgolo colonies.), Berserk Mode (When a Mgalekgolo's Bond Brother is killed, it will go into a berserk rage), Radiation Manipulation (Via Assault Cannon, which fires radioactive munitions), Heat Manipulation (The detonation of a Fuel Rod releases heat similar to that of a standard Plasma weapon), Energy Manipulation (Via Assault Cannon), Poison Manipulation (The toxic nature of the Incendiary Gel used in the Assault Cannon renders any surviving flesh too poisonous for consumption if it survives.), Forcefield Creation (Hunter Captains are equipped with Energy Shielding), Absorption (Hunter Captains use a Siphon Beam to drain enemies of their health and using it to heal itself), Empathic Manipulation (Hunter Captains are able to taunt their enemies into attacking it), Statistics Reduction (Hunter Captains are able to reduce their enemy's armor with the Shock ability) Attack Potency: Building level+ Physically (Mgalekgolo are the strongest species in the Covenant. During the Taming of the Hunters, a Hunter killed an Arbiter. Hunters are almost always superior in ground combat against Elites and Hunters are strong enough to kill Promethean Knights), Small Building level with the Assault Cannon (A Hunter's Assault Cannon instantly vaporized a spartan with 2 blasts and left only the irradiated outlines of her feet) | Large Building level (Goliaths have the combined physical strength of two Hunters in one body and are able to easily overpower a normal Hunter) | Large Building level+ (Hunter Captains can easily kill normal Hunters and are able to fight and destroy Grunt Goblins) | Large Building level+ (Ancients and Swarmlords are comparable to other Mythic bosses such as the Warden Eternal and far stronger than normal Hunters) Speed: Normal Human (Due to their large size and the weight of their armor, Hunters prioritize strength over speed, though they should be at least superior to Grunts), Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed (Despite their size and bulk, Hunters are able to move extremely fast in short bursts, their melee strikes are extremely difficult for even Spartans to dodge) | Normal Human, Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed | Below Average Human (Their increased size and armor weight drastically lowers their speed), Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed | Normal Human, Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Hunters are able to easily wield a shield that weighs approximately two tons with one arm) | Class 5 (Goliaths have the combined strength of two hunters) | Class 5 (A Captain is strong enough to flip a Warthog with one hand) | Class 5 (Should be at least comparable to if not superior to normal Hunters) Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Large Building Class | Large Building Class | Large Building Class+ Durability: Building level+, Multi-City Block level with Shield (Their shield protects them from almost every form of plasma-based or ballistic weaponry available to Covenant and human infantry, and can withstand hits from an Incineration Cannon, which is this powerful) | Large Building level, Multi-City Block level with Shield | Large Building level+ (Captains can take hits from Grunt Goblins), Higher with Energy Shields, Multi-City Block level with Shield | Large Building level+, Multi-City Block level with Shield Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee range, Hundreds of meters with Assault Cannon Standard Equipment: Assault Cannon, Shield, Armor Intelligence: Above Average (Lekgolo are unintelligent at the most basic level, but can form complex thoughts and emerge as a conscious individual when they combine into larger masses. Despite being unable to speak, they are capable of mimicking the language of other species by vibrating their bodies, forming words and sentences that are "felt rather than heard." Some Hunters are even intelligent enough to be deployed on their own or be the leader of a group of low-ranking Sangheili.) Weaknesses: Attacking the kinks in their armor where the Lekgolo are exposed will gradually destabilize the Hunter until it can no longer function or it dies. Key: Hunters | Goliath | Captains | Ancients/Swarmlords Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Halo Category:Covenant Empire Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Races Category:Military Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Technopaths Category:Worms Category:Duplication Users Category:Berserkers Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Gun Users Category:Shield Users Category:Fusions Category:Heat Users Category:Leaders Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8